<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a quid pro quo by bloodyhalefire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142166">a quid pro quo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire'>bloodyhalefire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Margot Verger, Chance Meetings, Character Study, Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Introspection, M/M, Mason Verger is His Own Warning, Murder Husbands, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Protective Hannibal Lecter, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after Will and Hannibal disappeared, Margot runs into Hannibal while abroad with her family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Hannibal Lecter &amp; Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a quid pro quo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk what this is but im kinda proud of it, so i hope you enjoy !!</p><p>also the beginning kinda sucks but pls give it a chance im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been years since Will and Hannibal disappeared; Margot and Alana have finally decided to stop running and permanently settle in Baltimore again, no longer constantly looking over their shoulders. That isn’t to say that they’ve forgotten the reality of the situation or that they no longer worry about the possibility of discovery, not at all. In fact, it took Margot much longer to get to the point where she could go to sleep without the fear that one morning she would wake up to the unseeing eyes of her wife and son, and though she still has nightmares sometimes, they’re not like before.</p><p>However, despite settling, the three of them still travel. Margot loves to visit the places they stayed during their time on the run, and she loves even more to go to the cities Morgan enjoyed the most. Coincidentally, one of Morgan’s favorites is also one of hers, and so they’ve decided to travel to Abu Dhabi for Morgan’s spring break.</p><p>Margot is walking around the city alone the day before they return to Baltimore, Alana choosing to stay home with an exhausted Morgan, when something catches her eye.</p><p>She sees a man sitting at a table for two in front of a coffee shop while reading a book with a title she can’t see. What she can see, however, is the identity of the person; despite wearing sunglasses and an outfit she knows he wouldn’t have been caught dead in a few years ago, there isn’t a single doubt in Margot’s mind that the man across the street is Hannibal Lecter. </p><p>He looks up as if having sensed her presence, and she can tell by his body language alone that he immediately recognizes her. It hits Margot then that now he knows she’s here and, by proxy, that her <em> family </em> is here. He could easily find them, and just as easily hurt them. </p><p>But right now there’s nothing that can change the fact that they’re both aware of the other’s presence and the implications that come with it; if she walks away right now, that won’t change anything.</p><p>And so, with fleeting thoughts of <em> Alana can never know about this </em> and <em> this is by far one the stupidest decisions you’ve ever made, </em> Margot walks over and sits down in the seat across from him. </p><p>Hannibal slowly takes the sunglasses off, folds them, and tucks one side in his shirt so it’s hanging off. “Hello, Margot,” Hannibal says, surprise bleeding through his tone. </p><p>“Hi,” she responds before setting him with a hard gaze and saying, “If you even think about–“</p><p>“I will not bring harm to you or your son,” Hannibal interrupts her, and his tone is shockingly placating. “Nor will I bring any harm to Alana, though the idea of letting such an open chance slip through my fingers is certainly painful.”</p><p>Margot’s eye twitches, but she decides to ignore that last part. “How do I know you’re not lying?” she asks firmly. “You said you would. We were on the run for <em> years </em> because you said you would. And despite all of that, we somehow managed to cross paths here, and that’s exactly why I’m sitting in front of you now. How do I know you’re not lying.”</p><p>Hannibal looks at her appraisingly, impressed by her forcefulness. “I pride myself in that I do not tell lies. I omit the truth and certainly twist my words, but I always try my best to not lie. However, I did do so when I told Alana that, given the chance, I would kill the two of you and your son,” he says, and she stares expectantly when he pauses. “For one, I do not kill children. It is as simple as that. And as for you, well, let’s just say that the first time we spoke I recognized a kindred spirit.” </p><p>Margot nods. “And? None of what you just said has to do with Alana. What about her?”</p><p>“You will just have to trust me on that, I suppose,” he says, a small smirk on his face.</p><p>She squints, skeptical. With a sigh, Hannibal turns to face her head-on as he dog ears the page of his book before finally putting it down. “You have almost as much leverage over me as I do you, you realize.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Margot responds. She says it because it’s true, and in a conversation like this one it’s better to look stupid than be blindsided by something completely unexpected. </p><p>She knows from experience.  </p><p>“You could very well call the authorities to us right now,” he says matter-of-factly. “In all honesty, I find myself quite surprised that you have yet to do so.”</p><p>She doesn’t want to admit it, but she doesn’t know why either. Margot changes the subject so she doesn’t have time to figure it out. “Can I ask you a question?” She has no idea why she’s asking; after everything, the least Hannibal could do is give her an answer to something. </p><p>Based on his bemused expression he’s thinking the exact same thing. Thankfully he doesn’t voice it, instead nodding his head to continue. </p><p>“What happened to Will? Is he here with you?”</p><p>Hannibal looks like he’s contemplating whether or not he should answer her question. Margot can’t help but scoff at his audacity. “You just said that I have <em> almost </em> as much leverage over you as you have over me. Why not make it equal?” she asks. “Even Steven.”</p><p>His lip quirks up at the statement. “Yes,” he agrees absently, and his gaze is far off as if lost in a memory. “Even Steven.”</p><p>She raises an eyebrow and fixes him with a pointed glare in the wake of his continued silence. Hannibal nods when he sees it. “Will is here with me, yes,” he acquiesces. “The Emirates Palace, the palace suite on the sixteenth floor.”</p><p>Her eyes widen at the admission. Upon seeing her shocked expression he elaborates. “I knew of your presence in the city even before this coincidental meeting,” he says, and her heart stops in her chest, “I know where you are staying as well, and we did agree to terms, Margot. Even Steven.”</p><p>Margot doesn’t know if it’s at the statement or the entire situation, but she lets out a small, disbelieving laugh that’s toeing the line of hysterical.</p><p>“And to be quite honest with you,” Hannibal continues, much to her surprise, “just as you find yourself at a loss as to why you have neglected to alert the authorities, I find myself baselessly confident that you will not tell anyone what I have just told you. Nor will you do anything yourself.”</p><p>She scoffs. “What could I possibly do alone?” </p><p>“A lot more than I believe you think, Margot.” </p><p>She doesn’t know how to respond to that, so she decides not to. “I shouldn’t be surprised at the choice in lodgings,” she ends up saying. “You’ve always had a taste for the finer things in life. But how do you even have the money? Being that you’re currently presumed dead and all.”</p><p>Hannibal studies her for a minute and hums, contemplative. “This could very easily be researched so I have no qualms saying so, but I come from a very rich family,” he responds. “This could very easily be researched so I have no qualms saying so, but my true name is Count Hannibal Lecter VIII.”</p><p>Margot knows that she shouldn’t react to this—Hannibal hates rude people and, despite his promise, he still does know where her family is—but she truly can’t help it: she snorts.</p><p>Hannibal looks more amused than anything at her reaction, thank god, because he continues without complaint. “Uncle Jack and the rest of the FBI were surprisingly lacking in their efforts for a background check in the wake of my disappearance. An acquaintance from my youth procured my inheritance for me without issue.”</p><p>She figures it’s high time to share a bit about her childhood as well. “As you’re aware, I grew up in a wealthy family too. Though certainly not <em> noble </em> or anything like that.” Hannibal laughs softly at her teasing. “My parents wanted my brother and I to have the best education money could buy, so we were homeschooled. I still learned a lot, despite the distractions,” she says, wincing hard at the phrasing. “I’m great at physics, for all the good that’s worth.”</p><p>Hannibal nods. “My father wanted the same for me. Though physics is certainly not an area I excel in, I discovered early on that I have a gift for learning languages. I was proficient in Latin and fully fluent in Lithuanian, German, English, and Italian by the time I was ten.”</p><p>Margot leans forward a bit, intrigued and awestruck. “Five by the time you were <em> ten?” </em> she asks incredulously. “I can’t believe I only know the same amount of languages you knew when you were only ten fucking years old in my late thirties .”</p><p>Hannibal scoffs. “Five is much more than most, Margot. It is certainly not something to be undermined.” She doesn’t say anything to that, instead continuing to look at him expectantly. He sighs. “Nine, give or take.”</p><p>Margot was <em> not </em> expecting such a high number. “Wow,” she says, and the awe in her voice is clear as day. “What are the other ones?”</p><p>She had no idea it was even possible for Hannibal to look bashful, but the look on his face can’t be described as anything else. “French, Russian, German, Arabic, and ASL.”</p><p>“I wish I knew ASL,” she confesses for some reason. “The only ones I know are French, Arabic, English, Italian, and German.”</p><p>Neither say anything after that; for a minute or so they sit in as comfortable a silence that this situation could ever hope to achieve. She has no idea what compels her to ask her next question, but she can’t hold her tongue. </p><p>“Once, while you were still in the Baltimore State Hospital, I overheard Jack and Alana talking. I remember Jack saying that you don’t have the capacity to love another person,” Margot says, before pausing to see his reaction. There isn’t one. “At least not the way normal people do. Is that true? <em> Have </em> you ever loved someone?”</p><p>“Yes,” he whispers after a moment. “Two.”</p><p>She hums. </p><p>“I love Will more than I believed myself still capable,” Hannibal responds. “Even after everything.”</p><p>Margot nods, she expected that; the reason she asked in the first place is to see if he would admit it. However, she’s intrigued at the number. “And the other?” she asks. </p><p>“I had a younger sister.” Past tense. “She meant the world to me.”</p><p>Hannibal pauses. Though it’s almost unnoticeable, Margot recognizes the self-loathing and distraught look in his eyes, and she knows she shouldn’t ask anything more. But she can’t help herself.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me,” she starts, and it’s true; for all Hannibal is, this is not a subject anyone should be pressed on, “but what’s her name?”</p><p>It’s gone too soon for her to identify it, but the purposeful use of the present tense in her question causes another flash of emotion to show in Hannibal’s eyes. “Mischa,” he whispers.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” she says with a small smile. </p><p>Hannibal nods, and the expression on his face is one she’s never seen before. “It is,” he agrees. </p><p>They sit in a respectful silence for a minute, before Hannibal adds, “Other than yourself, there are only two other people, one of whom being Will, that I have ever mentioned her to.”</p><p>If this wasn’t already one of the oddest conversations she’s ever had, the fact that she feels a bit honored at his admission would have confirmed it. Then the gravity of the situation truly hits her. <em> He really is trusting me, </em> she thinks, a bit awestruck. <em> He mentioned his sister to me, he’s telling me small pieces about his past. </em> </p><p>The realization momentarily leaves her at a standstill, because if this is supposed to be a quid pro quo, it’s certainly a bit lopsided. </p><p>“I wish there was a piece of dark family history I could share with you in return,” Margot finds herself saying, “but I’m afraid you know most of it already.”</p><p>Hannibal huffs a laugh. “I suppose I do,” he says. “Though certainly not all of it, if I may be frank.”</p><p>Margot shrugs, thinking for a minute. “Compared to everything you just shared with me, mine isn’t much, but sometimes fantasizing about killing my brother was the only thing that got me through the day. On the worst days, I would make a game out of trying to plan the most gruesome way to kill him,” she admits. “On top of that, the reason I even started learning languages in the first place was because it comforted me to know that I could easily blend into another city if I ever tried running away.”</p><p>“You have always had a bit of a sadistic streak when it comes to your brother, haven’t you,” Hannibal muses.</p><p>“Can you blame me?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Hannibal responds immediately. “In fact, his murder was one of the most satisfying ones I’ve ever had the pleasure of bearing witness to.”</p><p>Margot doesn’t bat an eye at the phrasing. “And why is that?”</p><p>He takes a sip of his coffee. “Mason Verger was one of the most despicable human beings that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. To violate anyone in such a way, much less a sibling, is utterly abhorrent, not to mention the countless others he terrorized while alive,” he says, a bit of anger bleeding through in his tone; he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before adding, “you’re a very strong woman, Margot. I hope you know that.”</p><p>She grants him a small smile as she nods before looking at her watch. “I should probably get back.”</p><p>Hannibal nods. “I think it’s in everybody’s best interest if we pretend this conversation never happened,” he says. “You will not speak about this to anyone, nor will I.”</p><p>“Of course,” she agrees as she stands. “I do have one more question, though. Is he happier with you? Will, I mean.”</p><p>Hannibal hums, contemplative. “I must admit, I am not quite sure,” he says. “I like to think so.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” she whispers, completely genuine. “He deserves that, if nothing else.”</p><p>They hold each other’s gaze for a moment before Hannibal breaks it to put on his sunglasses. He brings his attention back to her and says, “Have a good evening, Margot.”</p><p>He turns on his heel before Margot has the time to respond; she stays put, staring at his retreating back until he’s completely out of sight. </p><p>“Have a good evening, Hannibal,” she whispers. Feeling strangely at peace, she slowly turns around and begins walking in the other direction.</p><p>Margot thinks, with a small yet genuine smile on her face, <em> I hope I never see him again. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the “even steven” line from the show is iconic so don’t even come for me</p><p>anyway thank you <i>so</i> much for reading!! i hope you all enjoyed this, and if you did i have other hannigram fics that you can find <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire/works?fandom_id=801274">here</a> if you feel so inclined</p><p>consider buying me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/bloodyhalefire">coffee</a> if you enjoyed, I'd appreciate it so much 🥰<br/><a href="https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end">tumblr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>